Seeing Double
by Account34
Summary: When Kim foils yet another of Drakken's evil plans, Drakken fires a mysterious beam at her, but no one knows what it does!


**An evil Lair**

SWOOOSH! Kim ducked as a glowing green hand whooshed over her head. Shego was thrown forward with her momentum and Kim seized her opportunity by boosting Shego up and over a railing. Shego yelled as she fell and landed with a splat. "Gross," said Kim. Shego screeched from below, "Kim, I just had my hair done!" Shego had landed in a massive bowl of tomato paste twenty feet below, and she was not happy. "You just wait until I get back up there!"

Kim giggled innocently, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," she said as she pushed a yellow button on a nearby control panel.

"Whoa!" Shego shouted as she was dragged off by a sudden current, which she soon would discover went through a tunnel and dropped off in the middle of the sidewalk outside.

"Wait! I'm not finished with that!" cried a whiny voice from behind Kim. She turned and saw Dr. Drakken up a set of stairs watching from a convenient platform. "You ruined my plan to take over the world by mutating the tomato paste to do my bidding!" he wailed.

"That was the whole point of my being here," Kim explained, smirking.

Dr. Drakken stuck out his lower lip, "fine, but at least that gives me a chance to use this!" At that Drakken pulled out an object resembling a squirt gun, but was attached to a hose that lead to a large machine. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tomato paste this!"

"'Tomato paste this'?" came a voice from behind Drakken. Drakken spun around to see Ron behind him on the platform. "That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yeah, no sense!" said Rufus from Ron's pocket.

"I was being witty under pressure," Drakken said, annoyed, "what would you have said?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know, prepare to face your doom, or something like that, nothing with tomato paste." While Ron was talking, Rufus slipped silently out of his pocket. "Or maybe, prepare to taste defeat, if you wanted the whole food theme," Ron continued, "or how about..."

"Enough!" shouted Drakken, "how about you taste the tomato paste defeat yourself?" Drakken aimed the gun at Ron.

"Again with the tomato paste," said Ron, not realizing the danger he was in, "no tomato paste, there is nothing evil about tomato paste!" Recognition suddenly hit Ron as he realized the gun was pointed at him.

"Hey Drakken, eat this!" Drakken turned around in time to see a foot slam into his face.

"Oooof!" he shouted. The squirt gun flew out of his hand and landed hanging from the railing by its hose.

"Nice save KP!" Ron shouted.

Kim tossed her hair and said, "No big!"

Rufus then came hurrying up to the two with a remote in his hands that read "lair self-destruct" "Rufus!" Ron said approvingly, "you the naked mole rat!"

Rufus chattered happily. Kim said, "c'mon Ron, let's get outta here,"

As Kim and Ron were walking out, Dr. Drakken reached for his squirt gun, and fired it in Kim's direction. Nothing happened. "Hmm" he muttered, "I'm not even sure what this thing does, Whoops!" while Drakken was talking to himself, he leaned against the platform railing, only to discover there was no railing. Drakken fell into the still emptying tomato paste vat, and as he was sucked down its current, he managed to shout, "Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but your no-gurgle" and he was sucked into the tube that lead outside.

Shego was wringing tomato paste out of here hair when Drakken fell down on the side walk next to her. "I'm blaming you for this," she said accusingly to Drakken. At that moment a large glob of tomato paste fell from the tube above them directly onto their heads.

**Middleton High**

"I mean seriously Kim, tomato paste and a squirt gun, this guy needs some serious evil therapy!" Ron said as he and Kim were heading to their lockers in Middleton high.

"Can't say he was very intimidating," Kim agreed. She opened her locker and found Wade on the computer screen. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Nothing new yet," Wayde said, "but I just found out the police didn't catch Drakken yesterday, so I'll keep an eye out and alert you if I see anything new about him. Oh, and one more thing, you said Drakken had a squirt gun machine thing, correct?"

"Something like that," Kim said, "why?"

"It's missing! When Drakken's lair exploded, all his machines were identifiable, but nothing matched your description, I think it disappeared with Drakken."

"What does it even do?" Ron asked.

"I'm working on that," said Wade, "He bought it online, but even the guy who sold it doesn't know what it is. It was a possibility that Drakken didn't know what it did either, but if he brought it along with him,"

"It must be important," Kim finished, "Wade, keep a sharp eye out for Drakken, and contact us as soon as you find anything."

"Can do," said Wade.

"Please and thank you." said Kim.

**Rental Lair**

"So...what does it even do?"

Drakken and Shego were in a cheap rental lair, inspecting Drakken's squirt gun machine. The big part was shaped like two cylinders with a greenish liquid bubbling in it.

"I'm not entirely sure, Shego," Drakken answered, "but, what I did notice was after we left the lair the liquid inside changed from a blue to this green."

"Oh, you don't think maybe the explosion caused that? Or perhaps the change in light source?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure, after some investigation, I discovered that the squirt gun thinggy here shoots an invisible beam, and I shot it at Kim Possible!" Drakken said proudly.

"Great," said Shego unenthusiastically, "so, what does it do?"

Drakken grunted unhappily, "I don't know."

**Kim's house**

"Hey Kimmie, how was school?" Kim's mom asked when Kim walked in the door to her house.

"It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary, I mean besides the killer new cheer routine we tried out today." Kim answered.

"Sounds fun, I can't wait to see it," Mrs. Possible said.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's still at work, he's got this new project he's all excited about, he said he won't be home until late. Here Kim, would you like a brownie?"

"Thanks Mom, if you need me, I'll be in my room."

Kim had barely reached the top of the steps when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim said, picking it up.

"Hey Kim, this is Ron, I think I accidently put one of my notebooks in your backpack."

"Okay, hang on, I'll check." Kim searched through her backpack for any unusual books. "Does it have hot sauce stains on the cover?" She asked sarcastically as she pulled out a rather messy notebook.

"Yeah, that's the one; can I swing by and pick it up?"

"Sure thing, Ron."

BEEP BEEP BE BEEP

"Gotta go, Wade's calling, see you soon." Kim said as she hung up. She took her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and turned it on, "What's the sitch?"

"I got a pinpoint on Drakken," Wade announced proudly, "he's in a rental lair not far from here, in fact, I think you could drive it."

"You're the best Wade. Ron is on his way over right now, we'll be there before you know it."

**In the car**

"Wade, did you get anything on the machine Drakken has?" Kim asked as she drove herself and Ron to Drakken's lair.

"I still don't know what it is, but he does have it, I'll update you as soon as I get some info."

"Yeah, and do you even have the slightest idea as to what it does?" Ron asked.

"Umm, nothing for sure," Wade said, "wait, I just got something!"

"What!" Kim and Ron shouted together, neither bothering to jinx the other.

"I just got a heat signal from the device, it's almost like...it's like it's creating something alive!"

"WHAT!" Ron yelped.

"Creating!" Kim said.

"No, no!" shouted Ron, "I have had enough bad experiences with machines that make stuff into horrible monsters! This is baaaaaaaad!"

Rufus whimpered and said, "ooh, very bad"

"Get a hold of yourself Ron!" Kim shouted, "this is Drakken, we're talking about, what's the worst he can do?"

Ron shuddered.

"Never mind that, we're here." Kim said.

**Rental Lair**

Kim and Ron were outiside the door of Drakken's rental lair when Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Anything?" she said,

"It's really weird," Wade explained, "the mass of heat I'm picking up is shaped like a man..."

"A cloning device? Again? When will he learn?" Ron groaned.

"Wait, Ron, I think you're onto something! Oh my gosh, that's it!"

"What!" Ron and Kim said together.

"Jinx, you both owe me a soda," Wade said.

"Just get on with it," Kim groaned.

"It IS a cloning machine, that was all the information I was missing. It's a Geni-Cloning machine, this is the best of the best, it even copies the subject's memories and habits, it's been missing for four years, and now Drakken has it!"

"But if there's a human shape the machine generated...does that mean...?" Kim began.

"Oh no KP! We're in trouble now!" Ron yelped, "he's got someone's evil clone!"

"But whose?" Kim asked.

"Uh, Kim?" Wade said.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's yours."

"WHAT!" Kim and Ron yelled together.

"Two sodas," Wade said, "I looked back on some footage I got from the Kimmunicator in your pocket when you fought Drakken, while you were leaving, he fired the gun-thing at you, but it has an undetectable ray, so you didn't notice."

"An evil Kim?" Ron groaned, "we've been through this before, and it was not pretty."

"Ron, no big, we can take her out and the machine before Drakken can figure out which Kim he made."

"How am I supposed to tell which Kim is which?" Ron asked.

"You won't have to, I'll take care of everything."

"Don't worry about getting hit with the squirt gun," Wade put in, "It takes a full day for the clone to finish."

"Got it," said Kim, "c'mon Ron, let's go kick my butt."

* * *

><p>"A cloning device, really?" Shego was saying as Drakken happily danced around his machine, "you bought another cloning device? You know this always ends up in disaster."<p>

"Not this time! It will be different!" Drakken assured her.

"How?" Shego demanded.

"Ahhm…"

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron had made their way into the rental lair, and were going through a maze of boxes to find the Geni-clone machine.<p>

"Kim, I'm going in first," Ron announced.

"What? No!" Kim said, "why would you do that?"

"Because this other Kim will know all your tricks, and I won't know which Kim is which if you go first."

Kim tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't.

"Goodbye, Kim," and with that, Ron used Kim's grappling hook to swing over a set of boxes.

"Ron, wait!" Kim called, but he didn't hear. "Rrg! He took my hairdryer!"

Ron landed neatly on a stack of boxes above Drakken and Shego. He crouched down and watched.

"So how do you get your evil Kim out of the machine?" Shego asked Drakken.

"Simple, I just flip this switch on the squirt gun thinggy and fire, then out comes my evil creation!"

"Dandy," said Shego sarcastically," why don't you fire it now?"

"I need Kim to be here to witness her defeat," Drakken said.

While they were talking, Ron decided to stand up to get a better view, but bonked his head on the ceiling.

"OW!" he shouted, then threw his hands over his mouth.

Drakken and Shego spun around to see him on his stack of boxes.

"Let's test your creation on the next best thing," Shego said. At that she fired a plasma blast from her hands that caused the stack of boxes Ron was standing on the explode. Ron was hurdled upward and landed on his back between Shego and Drakken.

"OOF!" Ron said as his wind was knocked out of him.

"Not a bad idea, Shego." Drakken said, barely noticing the recent turn of events, "Kim's sidekick, meet the new Kim." Drakken fired his squirt gun thing, only this time something came out. It looked like a cloud of paint but was soon taking on the form of a human figure.

"Wait!" said Drakken

"Huh?" said Shego

"What?" said Ron

The figure finished its forming and Drakken, Shego, and Ron stared at it.

"Shego, does that look like..."said Drakken.

"That's definitely not Kim!" shouted Ron.

* * *

><p>"That sounded like Drakken," Kim thought to herself, "I must be getting close."<p>

The talking stopped for a minute, so Kim stopped walking and waited for the sound to continue so she'd know which direction to head. At that moment, Rufus came running around a corner towards Kim.

"Rufus! Good to see you, can you take me to Drakken?" Kim said.

Rufus nodded and pulled at Kim's hand, "hurry, not good," he said.

Loud shouts were heard from nearby as Rufus scurried ahead of Kim, who had to run to keep up. There was a smash and a cry of "KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

"That was Ron!" said Kim. Rufus garbled something and motioned for Kim to hurry.

"Shego...Whoa!" Kim heard Drakken say.

"Hey! Watch it!" That was Shego.

"Somebody do something!" That was Ron, and he sounded close.

Suddenly a stack of boxes on Kim's left had something shoot through them and smash into another stack of crates directly in front of Kim.

"Ron!" shouted Kim.

Ron groaned and rubbed his head. "Kim," he said urgently, "we gotta go, now!"

"Kim! There you are!" said a relieved voice from behind Kim, Kim turned to see...Ron?

Kim looked back and forth between to two, "but...who?"

"Kim! That guy's a fake, I'm the real Ron!" said the Ron on Kim's left.

"What? No! I am!" shouted the other Ron in a terrified tone, "that Ron was created by Drakken from his cloning machine! I'm Ron!"

"Don't listen to him!" Ron cried.

"I didn't get hit by the ray, it was you!" Kim said to the Rons.

"not good," Rufus said.

"Rufus!" Kim said, "which is the real Ron?"

Rufus shrugged.

One of the Rons put his hand on Kim's shoulder, "remember the dance, we kissed?"

"What, no!" the other Ron yelped, "don't listen to him Kim, that was me!" Tears of desperation formed in his eyes. "We kissed, and you've been my girlfriend ever since!" he stepped towards Kim and took her hand, "it was me!"

Shego and Drakken stepped through the box mess that was created on the floor. "Uh-oh," Drakken said.

Kim shook the two Rons off and spoke to them, "which one is the real Ron?"

Drakken shrugged.

Shego said, "beats me, I lost track about four minutes ago."

There was a big "OUCH!" behind Kim and she spun around to see one Ron attacking the other.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" he shouted as he pounded on Ron, but then the other Ron hit back.

"No, you keep YOUR hands off MY girlfriend!"

The two Rons were hitting each other with all their might, but they were equally matched, and neither was clearly a better fighter than the other.

"Ron! Stop!" Kim shouted.

One Ron stopped, only to receive a fist in the face from the other, and the fighting resumed. The Ron who had momentarily stopped fighting now had a bloody nose.

"Kim!" he said stuffily, "clones don't bleed!"

Kim was about to take his side, when the other cried, "yes they do! Or else he wouldn't be bleeding!"

"Fascinating," Dr. Drakken said as he was looking at a booklet he had been keeping in his pocket.

"What?" Shego asked.

"It seems that the clone really thinks they are the person we cloned, so the buffoon's clone thinks he really is Kim's sidekick." Drakken replied.

"What is this?" Shego demanded snatching the book from Drakken. "An instruction manual? You had an instruction manual all this time, and didn't use it until now!"

"Well, I...ummm."

"I'll take that," Kim said taking the book from Shego. "Let's see, how do we tell who is the clone and who isn't."

"Kim!" the Ron without the bloody nose interrupted, "Can we hurry up here?" this Ron had now developed a small trail of blood going down his chin. "OW!" The other Ron had kicked him into a pile of boxes.

"Kim it's really me!" The standing Ron said, "I swear! I-UHHH!" The other Ron had gotten up and given him a kick in the stomach. Ron doubled over, and received a blow to the head that knocked him unconscious.

"Kim, please," Ron said, "I'm the real Ron, you need to believe me."

Kim felt like time had stopped. She could see Shego yelling at Drakken, who was cowering in a little ball, she could see the Ron with a busted lip standing there with exhaustion and blood all over his face, and she could see the other Ron lying unmoving on the floor behind him. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Ron moved in and kissed her on the lips. Kim pushed him back.

"I-i just don't know," she said, "I don't know."

Ron's eyes welled up and a tear fell down his cheek. The other Ron moaned and twitched slightly.

"Wade, help!" Kim shouted into her Kimmunicator.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked, but when he saw the two Rons and Kim's tear streaked face, he understood.

"I don't know what to do, they both think they're Ron, but I can't tell the difference." Kim said shakily.

"Well, I...uh," Wade said rubbing the back of his neck, "I really don't know what to do."

"There's nothing in the instruction booklet on how to tell the difference," Kim said, flipping the pages.

"Gimmie that," said Shego, taking the book, then flipping through it said, "You know what Princess? It actually does."

"It does?" Kim asked reaching for the book.

"Ah ah ah," said Shego tauntingly. She then turned her hand green and the book was incinerated. "Oops," she said mockingly.

"NO!" Kim cried.

"not good," Rufus whimpered.

"Owwww," the Ron that was lying on the ground moaned. The standing Ron marched over towards him, but Kim shouted, "No! Don't!" Ron stopped and looked at Kim. The Ron on the ground coughed and sat carefully up.

"Kim, I-owww," he said holding his head.

"Stay down Ron," Kim ordered impatiently.

"No, I need to say this, it doesn't matter which Ron you go home with, just remember that I love you with all of my heart, and...and" Ron didn't finish, but held his head in his hands and groaned as he was hit with a headache.

"Shego," Drakken said quietly, "how _do_ you tell the difference?"

Shego rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear.

"Ohhhh, of course." Drakken said.

The Ron without the headache walked over to Kim, "C'mon, Kim, let's go."

"Wait!" the other Ron called. Kim stopped and faced him. "Do you have my notebook?" he asked.

Kim didn't know what to say. This Ron had a splitting headache, someone walking off with his girlfriend, and was at the mercy of Drakken and Shego, and all he wanted was his stupid notebook.

"Here!" she said through tears, tossing the dirty book at Ron.

"Wait! Where'd you get that?" the Ron standing by Kim asked.

"You put it in..." Kim said

"Kim," said the Ron with the notebook, "he wasn't there."

Suddenly Kim knew. Ron was zapped by the ray last night, so the clone wouldn't have his memories from today. The fake Ron didn't lose the notebook. She turned to the Ron beside her.

"Ron," she said, "I picked this notebook up in the school, but I forgot to put it in lost and found, do you remember where you lost it?"

"I...uh...left it in Latin, that's my Latin notebook." Ron tried.

"I put it in your backpack," the other Ron said with a weak smile.

"Ronnie!" Rufus cried and ran over to the latter Ron.

"NO!" The fake Ron yelled. Kim was startled. Even though she knew this Ron was fake, it surprised her to see him with such a menacing look on his face. The fake Ron charged the real Ron. The real Ron was startled, and obviously had no idea what to do, but Kim grabbed the clone's shirt and threw him into a pile of boxes, which fell on top of him. The clone didn't move.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" She said in the clone's direction.

"Way to go KP!" Ron said.

"C'mon Ron, let's get outta here."

Ron smiled and allowed Kim to help him up.

"You'll never get away with this!" Drakken shouted from a hovercraft above them. Kim glared at him. "Ah...I'll get my revenge tomorrow, when you're cooled off a bit, CIAO!" and with that he and Shego were off. Kim helped Ron out of the lair.

"Great thinking with the notebook," Kim complimented.

"Thanks, KP," Ron said, "boy, am I glad I lost it."

Kim giggled.

"Say," said Ron, "you think we can swing by Bueno Nacho on the way back?"

"Ron, you are a bloody, sweaty mess, I think we should just get you home," Kim said in a scolding tone, but inside she was relieved that Ron was going to be just fine.

"C'mere you," Ron said as he put an arm around Kim's shoulder, they leaned in and kissed.

**Afterward**

Ron missed school the next day, which was a Friday, due to a bad headache, but was up and kicking by time Monday came around. But he got a poor grade in Latin because he forgot his notes in Drakken's lair. The clone never woke up, but it never had a heart in the first place. Drakken was caught the next Tuesday and was put in prison for evil, illegal weaponry, and for littering tomato paste on the sidewalk.


End file.
